


champagne flutes and bloodied hands

by yyyugmoney



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: jinyoung comes back from the states after two years and sees jaebum at a club, champagne flute in hand.





	champagne flutes and bloodied hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi, all! here's another one of my old works. i'm still trying my hardest not to get anxious every time i post my work in a public domain lol

jinyoung honestly didn’t expect to see jaebum at the club tonight. yeah, they may have belonged to the same circle of friends, but ever since they broke up, they avoided each other like the plague – and that was two years ago. they tried to stay friends, but working together after an office relationship that went to shit made it difficult and awkward, especially when they both knew that jinyoung wasn’t over jaebum.

 

_he still wasn’t, but he’d never tell their friends that._

 

he left the company a year after they broke up. it was inevitable that one of them would leave; failed office relationships usually worked that way. jaebum brushed it off as if they were going to see each other the next day, but jinyoung had other plans: he had a plane ticket to america the week after.

 

two years later and jaebum was still the same – broad shoulders, cold demeanor, and his smile reserved only for people who truly knew him.

 

of course, jaebum chose this moment to look to where jinyoung was standing, staring at him like he had just seen a ghost.

 

“jiny—“ jaebum started just as he  started walking towards jinyoung, champagne flute in hand ( _who the fuck drinks champagne at a fucking club,_ jinyoung thinks and he remembers that yeah, jaebum totally would _)_.

 

jaebum bumps into another person that he accidentally crushes the glass in his hand and he doesn’t notice until he’s right in front of jinyoung that his hand was bleeding.

 

“jaebum hyung – holy shit, hyung!”

 

“what? oh, this?” he raises his hand and inspects the open wound and all but shrugs at it. “i don’t even feel anything.”

 

“are you fucking kid—“ jinyoung stops just as mark, jackson, and yugyeom come running out of nowhere and start greeting them with wide smiles and mark just goes “jaebum-ah! what the fuck?!” he takes a closer look at the wound and adds, “dude, you need to get that stitched up.”

 

jaebum decides to be all smiley and dumb at the moment, looking from mark to jinyoung and then bringing his clean hand to cup jinyoung’s face, “seriously, i’m fine.” jinyoung exhales. he doesn’t know why he’s been holding his breath but just the thought of seeing jaebum again and the sight of blood was really making him nauseous.

 

everything after that was a blur. all he remembers is that jaebum asked him to accompany him to the hospital and gave jinyoung his keys before the latter could even reject him. it was a disaster, dealing with a drunk jaebum in a hospital while he was getting patched up. he talked nonstop and didn’t listen to any of the aftercare instructions given to him. for some reason, jinyoung felt oddly at peace, being with jaebum again, albeit a bit drunk. it was two hours later that they had started to sober up:

 

“christ, jaebum, why did you have to drink so much?”

 

“hey, i didn’t ask you to go with me.”

 

“you did, asshole.”

 

“… do you regret coming with me, then?”

 

“… no.”

 

\--

 

both of them knew that it wasn’t just jaebum’s hand that was patched up that night, so was their relationship – gradually, at least.

 

sure, they were back to square one, but jinyoung was open to the possibility of them getting back together. if it wasn’t jaebum’s eyes smiling as he approached jinyoung the next day that made the butterflies in jinyoung’s stomach go wild, it was definitely him asking – if not stuttering slightly – jinyoung out on a date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't do office relationships. trust me.


End file.
